Sorry, I think you have the wrong number
by EmilyyRuthh
Summary: Sometimes just one wrong digit in one phone number can be all that it takes to bring you back to the one person that you need the most...
1. Chapter 1

Something a little bit new and different from me - please bear with me!  
This is dedicated to WickedWhiskey who turned me into a pirate!  
Hope you enjoy (and don't fall out with my because this is different from my usual Klaine!) :)

* * *

**Bold-Kurt  
**_Italics - David_

* * *

**-Hi, I told you this morning I was getting a new phone today – you know because my old one wasn't the same after you thought it'd be fun to make it swim in your vodka new years eve – urgh, anyway, this is my new number. PS, eta home please? I have pizza and wine waiting x**

_- Uh, sorry, I think you have the wrong number…_

**-OMG! I am soooo sorry! I copied my roommate's number down wrong from my old phone! Sorry to disturb you x **

_**-**__No worries :) for the record I was having a very boring night in with my pizza and beer anyway – hope your roommate gets home soon!_

**-Yeah me too! Though I think he's out with his new boyfriend tonight – which could lead to super awkward small talk when he gets home – he's my ex you see aha!**

**-OMG, you probably didn't need to know that, ha! Enjoy the rest of your evening!**

_-Oh no, its fine – like I said, I'm having a boring evening anyway. So, I take it you're gay then? _

**-Yes… Do you have a problem with that? Because if you do, this can end right now.**

_-Oh no, no, no, I mean, yeah, I'm gay too… Guess we have something in common ha_

**-Yeah, I guess we do :) Urgh, Blaine (that's my roommate) isn't home yet and if I eat this pizza myself it's going to go straight to my hips!**

_-Nah – go for it! You can spend extra long in the gym working it off tomorrow ;) uh, that's if you go to the gym… anyway… So, which state do you live in, if you don't mind me asking?_

**-Ha! Yes – I do attend the gym, if you knew what I looked like, you'd see why I have to build up my muscles! And I live in New York, although I'm originally from Ohio**

_-Really?! No way, me too! I grew up in Ohio, and I moved to New York just last week actually, still settling in and finding my feet – hence the night in on my own #NoFriendsYet!_

**-You did not just use a hash tag in a text message! But no way! Which part of New York do you live in? You might make yourself a new friend ;) (Hash tags are not bowties – they are not cool btw ;) )**

_-You watch Dr Who too? Something else we have in common! But yes – I do use twitter waaaay too much – clearly! And really now ;) I live in Elmhurst :)_

**-Woooo! My roommate thinks I'm mad for being such a Dr Who nerd, ha! We live in The Village, I have a friend that works in Elmhurst though – small world! **

_-#DrWho #Rules! Ha! Is your roommate back from his date yet? _

**-Yep – and he complained about cold pizza *sigh* #CantWin**

**-Damn, I blame you for that!**

_-Hahaha! Victory is mine! Goodnight, it's been great texting you – best wrong number I've ever had!_

**-Ha! Me too :) Goodnight xx**

_-Night xx_

* * *

This fic wont be told totally through text, this was more of a set up chapter, there'll be prose in the next chapters :)

As ever - feedback would be brilliant :)

Love, Em xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Here's more :)  
The text messaging is a common theme throughout, but this chapter has more prose, Enjoy! :)

* * *

It had been little over a week since Kurt had wrong numbered the nice guy who lived in Elmhurst, but was from Ohio (what, he just remembered ok?) and who was he kidding, he couldn't get the guy out of his head. Truthfully, it was a welcome distraction from Blaine gushing about his new boyfriend.

"Come on Kurt! It's Saturday night! What are you doing tonight? Now don't say you're staying in like some poor middle aged man – you're 22 for heavens sake!"

"Yes Blaine, I'm spending my Saturday night in – with a job like mine, you take all the relaxation time you can get!"

Blaine sighed

"Do what you want; Hugh's picking me up for our date in an hour, come on Mr. Vogue fashion editor, what should I wear?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at the mention of Hugh, but Blaine was too busy contemplating what to wear to notice

"I honestly have no idea…" he heard his phone alerting him of a text message from the kitchen "Now if you'd excuse me…" He left Blaine in his room and walked the short distance to the kitchen, smiling when he saw the sender of the message

_From: Mr #_

_-Hey there! Listen, I know it's Saturday night and you're probably very busy, but the truth is that I can't actually get you out of my head (ha!) Now I'm not normally this forward, hell, I mean I spent the vast majority of my youth in the freaking closet! Oh god... I'm wittering, anyway, how do you feel about going out for a drink or something? No, of course you don't, we don't even know each others actual names – I have you listed in my phone as 'Mr. Wrong number' ha! Anyway, ignore this, I shouldn't send this, what the heck, talk later maybe…_

Kurt giggled at the message slightly, feeling the slight feeling of butterflies in his gut before tapping out a reply

**-Okay, woah! First breathe! Yes, I'd love to go out and get a drink with you – when I said you might make a new friend, I did actually mean myself you know! So yes – sounds good. When? X**

A mere second after he sent the message his phone buzzed again

**-**_Woah! Really?! Erm, ok – Say around 30 minutes at that wine bar on Hudson Street? Or is that too soon for you?_

-**That sounds perfect! It gets me out of helping my roommate prepare for his date – urgh! See you in 30 minutes – you won't miss me, I'll be wearing a bright green pea coat! **

_Perfect :) I'm sort of big and I'll be wearing a red coat, so you shouldn't miss me either!_

_-_**See you in 30 minutes :) x**

"Change of plans Blaine!" Kurt yelled from the kitchen "I'm going out."

Blaine emerged shirtless from his room

"Ohhhh who with?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"A new friend." Kurt replied smiling, before running into his room to get ready to meet this mystery man.

* * *

Dave was terrified, he had never been quite so forward in his life; he knew nothing of this guy, apart from that he was gay and lived in The Village, what if he turned out to be awful?  
He swallowed his nerves, grabbed his red coat and left his apartment. Sometimes, being forward, he decided, is the best way to be.

* * *

About 26 minutes later, Dave was sat at a table in the wine bar they had arranged to meet at facing the window, and he was waiting for his mystery text message stranger to arrive. He had just bent his head down, to check his phone for messages when a man wearing a bright green coat walked past, the green caught his eye but by the time he's raised his head he missed the man's face. He smiled to himself and tapped out a quick message on his phone

_Turn around…_

Mere moments after he hit send the man's phone bleeped alerting him of the message. Once he read it, he turned around. The moment Dave saw his face his breath caught in his throat and his jaw dropped.

"Kurt?!" He asked, he shock rapidly turning to joy

Kurt's expression mirrored his

"David." He breathed.

* * *

As always, feedback is appreciated  
Love Em, xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Andddd there's more!  
Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Kurt." David repeated "It's you." He stated, raising his hand to wipe away the tear that had escaped out the corner of his eye

Kurt sat opposite him, and gently took David's hand

"It's me," he whispered, "It's me. I'm here."

"I never forgot you," Dave chocked thickly, "you helped me so much, you made such an impact in my life, I never forgot you." He repeated

Kurt smiled

"I never forgot you either," he looked hard into David's eyes and smiled again "You know, teenaged Kurt Hummel probably wouldn't agree here, heck you made his life miserable, but 22 year old Kurt Hummel is older and wiser, he learned to forgive and forget, and he is very pleased that the man who's been on his mind all week turned out to be you," he smiled softly "I couldn't be happier in fact."

David swallowed

"R...Really?"

Kurt nodded and stood up

"Let's start again." He held out his hand "Hi, it's so great to put a face to the guy who I've named Mr. Hash tag in my phone!"

David shook his hand, smiling

"It's great to meet you too!"

Kurt laughed and sat down

"So David, it's you! You're here! In New York! What are you doing with yourself here?"

"I'm a high school sports coach actually, at Newtown High School in Queens, well my official start day in Monday, but you know."

"No way!" Kurt clapped his hands together, "You remember Quinn Fabray right?"

"Yes, of course…" David responded slightly confused

"She's a faculty member at Newtown, she teaches English! Such a small world!"

"Really?! Wow, it'll be cool to catch up with her, so are you guys still in touch?"

Kurt nodded

"Yeah," he laughed "You probably won't believe this, but she's currently dating Rachel Berry, it's quite serious in fact – they live together."

"Quinn Fabray and _Rachel Berry_?!"

Kurt nodded, bemused

"Yep, Quinn teaches, Rachel is on Broadway, she's worked with Blaine in the past, who's also on Broadway, although at the moment she's currently working on a revival of Cinderella."

Dave nodded, attempting to take in this new information

"And do you remember Brittany Peirce and Santana?"

Dave nodded again

"They got back together! In fact, they're currently in the process of planning their wedding! San is a hotshot lawyer now." His tone changed "she works with the douchbag Hugh, who happens to be my roommate's boyfriend!" he took a drink of the wine that David poured for him "Britt owns her own dance school with Mike Chang, who's married to Tina, and the parents of my godchildren!"

David looked at Kurt, admiring the way he glowed when he talked about his friends, the change of tone when he mentioned Hugh didn't go unnoticed however

"So wow, you guys are still in contact then, that's so cool – I don't speak to anyone from high school anymore, figures really!" he moved his hand to reach out and take Kurt's, but he changed his mind halfway there, opting to examine the wine bottle instead "So, what about you? What are you doing now?"

Kurt sensed David's hesitance and reached over to grab his hand

"It's ok David you know, it's not the same here as it was in high school, I'm so proud of you, you're so brave." He squeezed David's hand, smiling "Well, I work as a junior fashion editor at Vogue – it's something that I love, and it's something that I know I'm good at!"

David visibly relaxed at Kurt's words and they continued to catch up, chatting aimlessly about the last 5 years of their lives, never letting go of each others hands.

* * *

As always, feedback is appreciated :)  
Love, Em xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much lovely people :)  
And yes Grammar Mama, Whiskey is the best right!  
Now here's more! :)

* * *

Kurt and David had long left the wine bar, and they were wandering the streets aimlessly together, with their fingers interlinked

"Listen, we're about a 2 minute walk away from my apartment, would you like to come up for coffee maybe?" Kurt asked tilting his head to one side

"Erm, yeah, sure, sounds great." David replied smiling

"Good." Kurt smiled again and the two made the short walk to Kurt's apartment.

When they go to the front door, Kurt was surprised to find the front door unlocked

"Hmm, that's odd; I'd have thought that Blaine would be out with Hugh still." He checked his watch and looked confused, before opening the front door and shouting "Hello?"

When he heard laughter he visibly relaxed and turned to David

"Ha! It's not somebody trying to break into my apartment then! Blaine must have brought Hugh back here, do you still want to come in?"

"Yeah sure why not, it'll be sort of fun to see Blaine again and meet his boyfriend, I must say I have heard lovely things about him!" David added sarcastically

Kurt pulled a face before taking David's coat and leading him to the living area

"Blaine, I wasn't expecting you to be home tonight." Kurt commented as he entered the room and threw his keys into the bowl that he kept his keys in

Blaine, who was sat, snuggled on the sofa with a man who can't have been much older than him watching a Disney film looked up

"Oh Kurt, you're home! Well we decided to stay in tonight for a change and have a Disney marathon. Beauty and the Beast has just about finished, but you're welcome to join in and watch Finding Nemo with us if you want," he paused "besides! I want to hear about this new friend of yours mister!"

Kurt laughed slightly

"Well, then look behind you," Kurt commented from the kitchen, whilst looking for two coffee mugs, "You remember David Karofsky right?"

Blaine turned round to be faced with David

"What? You were the guy Kurt met up with tonight?"

David nodded

"Ha yeah, Kurt wrong numbered me last week because you and I have surprisingly similar cell phone numbers, I texted him tonight asking if he fancied meeting up for a drink, we didn't know it was each other until we saw one another!" he chuckled slightly, "and I must say it's great to see him again." David smiled looking over at Kurt

Blaine pulled a confused place before shaking it off and smiling up at David

"Ok, cool. Yeah, well… Anyway, this is Hugh my boyfriend, he's a lawyer," he grinned "He's incredibly handsome and snugly and I met him through Santana, you do remember Santana right?"

Hugh nodded in David's direction smugly; David supposed that was his gesture of hello

"Yeah, of course I remember Santana!" he turned to Hugh "Yeah, Kurt has told me all about you," he forced a smile "And I must say it is a _pleasure_!"

Kurt winked at David from across the room, Kurt hadn't exactly been complimentary when he'd told David about Hugh, he'd mainly gone into details about how arrogant and what a jerk he was

"Anyway David, milk in your coffee?" Kurt asked cutting into the conversation, trying to hide his bemusement, David Karofsky was a terrible liar!

"Yeah that's great thanks," he smiled and turned back to Kurt "Erm where is your bathroom?"

"Come on, I'll show you." Kurt responded, guiding David and towards the door the lead to the hall, leaving Blaine and Hugh to their Disney marathon.

Once they'd shut the hall door behind them Kurt burst out laughing

"You, David Karofsky, are a _terrible_liar, I hope you know that!"

"Hey! I didn't think I did that badly! He's probably so stuck up his own ass he didn't notice anyway and Blaine's so infatuated with him that he didn't notice either. I do wonder what Blaine sees in him."

Kurt whispered something in David's ear

"6 inches?! Really?!"

Kurt giggled nodding

"It's what I hear, yep, and trust me, sleeping in the same room next to Blaine I hear a lot!"

David looked into Kurt's eyes, they were still stood in the hall outside the bathroom, his smile froze, and his stare intensified, and his stood transfixed in Kurt's eyes

"I so want to kiss you –" he started

"So what's stopping you?" Kurt interrupted, his tone teasing

"You have to be the one to kiss me; I stole your first kiss… I don't want to steal another…" he replied, tearing his eyes away from Kurt's and looking at his feet

"Hey, hey, look at me, hey," Kurt moved his hand to David's cheek and made him look up at him "Kiss me."

"Are you sure? Because…"

"David Karofsky, shut the hell up and kiss me already!"

David laughed slightly and moved his head so it was inches away from Kurt's

"Are you sure about this?" he whispered

Kurt responded by closing the gap between them with a soft kiss.

* * *

As always, feedback is appreciated :)  
Love, Em xxx


End file.
